Camazotz
Camazotz 'is a giant vampire bat from Mayan mythology in Southern '''Mexico '''and 'Central America. In Mayan mythology, Camazotz (Quiché or Zapotec: "death bat" or "snatch bat") is a zoomorphic deity, represented by a giant Bat, associated with night, death, and sacrifice.Forés, Angel Morant "Desmodus draculae: la chauve-souris vampire géante est-elle vraiment éteinte?," Institut Virtuel de Cryptozoologie cryptozoo.pagesperso-orange.fr 27 June 2019 The name is also used in the ''Popol Vuh ''to refer to large bat-like monsters. Modern sightings of Giant Bats in Mexico continue to this day. Modern Sightings 2004 Monterrey, Mexico According to Robert Bitto of Mexicounexplained.com, "It was a chilly morning a few hours after midnight on Friday, January 16th 2004. The young twentysomething police officer Leonardo Samaniego Gallegos was patrolling the neighborhood of Valles de la Silla in the municipality of Guadalupe, an eastern suburb of Monterrey. Officer Samaniego was driving his patrol car down Aldama Street when he saw something big and black fall from a tall tree. The big black figure did not touch the ground, but seemed to hover over it. Samaniego turned on the patrol car’s high beams and before him in the short distance stood a humanoid with big black eyes, brownish skin and what appeared to be black clothing or fur. According to the officer’s report, upon having the car’s lights shined upon it, the creature covered its eyes and became angry, and then lunged at the car. It grabbed the patrol car and shook it violently. In a panic, Samaniego spun the car in circles to try to shake off whatever had gotten a hold of his car. He grabbed the police radio and desperately called for reinforcements. The creature then started to smash his windshield at which point the young policeman shifted the car into reverse, gunned the engine, lost control of the vehicle, crashed it and was knocked unconscious. When he came to, revived by paramedics, the creature had been long gone. Samaniego was rushed to University Hospital and in addition to being treated for his physical wounds he was subjected to psychological and toxicological tests to determine whether he was under the influence when he had his supposed encounter. All the tests came up negative. The police department was left with a mangled car and the strange testimony of a very trusted officer." Loren Coleman compared the sighting with the Mothman sightings of the United States. 2009 Chihuahua "In another part of northern Mexico, in the rural parts of the neighboring state of Chihuahua, a similar creature has been sighted...Just west of the capital of the state, Chihuahua City, near the Sierras, in the town of La Junta, a young man was returning home from his studies along a very infrequently traveled road. The date was March 6th, 2009. He came across something hunched over in the middle of the road. When the man’s jeep got closer to the hunched-over figure it stood up and what he saw was similar to the sightings in Nuevo Leon just a few years before: It was a being standing upright, black, covered in fur, with a face similar to a human’s and with wings. According to this eyewitness, the creature had two sets of wings and also red eyes. When it started to leap toward the jeep, the young man sped up his vehicle and for 15 minutes, the creature flew next to him, looking into the passenger window. The story made the newspaper, El Heraldo de Chihuahua, and much like what happened in the neighboring state a few years before, once the story hit the mainstream media, other people started coming forward with stories of other sightings. Two women, Angela Mendez and Viviana Ledezma, both from a town south of La Junta called Miñaca claimed to have seen and heard the creature in an apple grove near the town’s cemetery." Locals blamed the creature for mutilated livestock. Notes and references *http://mexicounexplained.com/man-bat-northern-mexico/ Category:South and Central America Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Flying and Gliding Category:Flying humanoids Category:Giant Bat Category:Mexico